Navigation of any unfamiliar space can be overwhelming and difficult. Even finding all the items on a trip to a grocery store can be difficult, however, imagine your grocery store is 1.3 million square feet, and this is your first visit. In addition, 80,000 customers wander around you, you have 1,600 potential products you may want to purchase, and you must select all your items by the end of the day. The task seems daunting at best, but is one that every visitor to a large tradeshow encounters upon arrival at the convention center. Currently the system of navigation at tradeshows means looking up each potential exhibit in a 5 lb guide, locating them on a map, and drawing out the best way to plan your visit. Providing a better way to manage this task could be invaluable. Now imagine you are at this show as a 10-person group from your company. Communication is of the essence; however, contemporary cellular phones are rendered useless in most convention halls. A way to see what your coworkers are finding useful, and creating a way to communicate effectively with all your coworkers could prove critical.
At trade shows, the overwhelming amount of undirected information sent at you may be the main concern, but what about a museum environment? Here, many feel, too little is said about the works. How are the exhibits relevant to one another, and to me, as a visitor? A need exists for a device that will allow users to learn more about the pieces of art they are viewing, while not directing attention away from the art itself. In addition, as social beings, people have expressed a need to share their experiences in the museum. Users would like a way to “talk back” about paintings, and how they make them feel, or even share works they liked so others can see what is most interesting at the museum.
Finally, imaging being able to encapsulate all this functionality into a portable kit; effectively solving these problems with a simple travel sized kit.